The invention relates to a device for processing a belt strap for storing screws with a flat belt that is provided on each of its opposing longitudinal edges with a flange extending in the longitudinal direction of the belt strap and projecting upwards from the belt, such that the belt strap has a flat, U-shaped cross section, wherein the cross section of the strap belt has a periphery that has a maximum ratio of 11:10 relative to that of the non-flanged belt, with a guide device for the belt strap, wherein this guide device guides and holds the belt strap, while the screws can be pressed out from the belt strap by a screwdriver from the top side of the belt strap.
Belt straps and devices for their processing are known for various special applications. Here, the flanges on the belt strap are used in a wide range of shapes that are usually symmetric to the belt. The symmetry is also largely maintained between the upper side and the lower side of the belt, especially for the purpose of increasing the stability of the belt strap, in order to achieve minimal deformation with respect to bending when a fastener is pressed out from the belt strap. According to experience, bending that is too great is associated with higher susceptibility to failure during use. A belt strap of the type specified in the preamble of Claim 1 is known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,114) in which the flanges are used mainly for stabilizing and reinforcing the belt strap and contribute less to guidance. In a known device of the type named above (U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,114), the belt strap is set with the bottom side of the belt on the upper edge of a cylindrical feed channel into which a fastener pressed out from the belt strap can fall. Up until now, someone skilled in the art would be of the opinion that, when placing screws, the flange should be guided and clamped in a guide device in the direction of the flow of forces, so that the bending of the belt strap remains minimal. A disadvantage here, however, is a large surface-area contact between the belt strap and guide device that makes the device susceptible to failure.